Harry Potter and the Time of Alternate Worlds
by Theholybananapeel
Summary: Harry broken down but victorious after his fight with Voldemort finds that fate always has a way of screwing with him. Follow Harry as he tries to make sense of a world not his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Spell incantations are written in bold**

* * *

Drip

Drip

Drip

The rhythmic beating echoed around the dark cave. It was a small cave. Barley big enough to hold the average car, but it was big enough. The cave was illuminated by a single Lantern. It's glow almost ethereal in nature. The flames danced with such speed and fluidity that it could have been mistaken for being alive. The Lantern was located below the dripping water with each drop falling into the Lantern. Yet, the fire continued to burn and to it almost seemed to grow brighter with each drop of water consumed by it.

Within the cave was a figure. It was clad in what seemed to be a dark tattered cloak. Their face hidden in the shadows of their hood with only their misty breathes to give away that they were in fact alive. The Figure shifted before the Lantern moving closer to feel more of it's warmth. It's movement illuminated the Figures face revealing a man in what looked to be in his late 20s.

The man looked worse for wear. His hair long, untamed, and oily from years of not grooming it. His skin dry and flaky and his eyes dull yet still holding the green of their youth.

This man while ordinary in appearance was not ordinary at all. For this man was a wizard. A very famous wizard at that. A wizard by the name of Harry potter. And right now Harry wanted nothing more then a treacle tart.

This Cave was not an ordinary cave either. "Azure glissade" is what the locals had called it. It translated into "frozen death" in their native language. In local folklore the cave was home to an enchantment to bring death to all who venture into it. Many adventurers had died trying to explore it and left behind their many trophies and riches to forever become consumed in this frozen tomb. Temperatures in the cave can reach -300F on a warm sunny day.

Harry shivered in the cold. While the lantern provided him warmth it did not manage to undo the powerful enchantments cast upon this place. He looked around the cave. The cave had absorbed centuries of treasure into it's very walls. Every wall was covered in a solid sheet of gold morphing to fit the natural curvature of the cave. Precious gems were encrusted into the walls, some that haven't been seen in centuries.

Harry reached out to the wall behind him touching the wall, feeling the engravings of the golden stone and the smooth bumps of the various gems lost to time.

Harry pulled out a small watch from his robe. He checked it frowning. With a swift movement he and tapped the golden rocks muttering **"urbuagry lokigy"** a handy Egyptian spell that he had found of his travels. One of the only ones that were of any use anyway.

The engravings of the stone suddenly shifted before his very eyes into symbols upon the wall. Symbols that while unnoticed before now look to have always been there. These markings, these runes lit up before disappearing into the wall. Suddenly the wall opened up revealing a passage way. Harry stood up, pick up the lantern before walking into the hidden passage, the wall closing behind him.

* * *

 _The grove of groffle groggen, 1 mile away from the town of hogsmeade_

Within a small grove hidden away in depths of the forest a rock opened up to reveal a man holding a lantern. Harry pulled out his wand and with a sharp flick the lantern disappeared. It was a very special lantern. Greek in origin. Harry remembers very clearly the man who gave it to him.

 _He had been 19 at the time. The horrors of the battle of Hogwarts still fresh in his mind. He was studying under the tuition of a not very well known Greek warlock. He had escaped to Greece in search of said warlock by the name of Bemus the benign. It had taken months of interrogation of various "sources" to find him. Hidden away in the magical forests. Legend says of mythical beasts that roam the forest at night. Of course Harry quickly learned that they were not just limited to the night._

 _He was nursing he wounds from a previous encounter with a giant boar when he heard whispering outside of his makeshift shelter. " **demonso rieglo"** a cloaked man in black muttered before the trees in front off him opened up their roots and revealed a hidden passage way. He entered inside, the passage way closing behind him. Harry moved to act. Grabbing his wand and cloak he hurriedly made way to the same spot. _

_" **demonso rieglo"** he muttered expecting a passage way but instead found none. Confused Harry combed his brain thinking of what he did wrong. "Did I mess up the pronunciation?" "Maybe I had misheard". Suddenly he heard movement to his right. Harry quickly pointed his wand at the bush a curse at his tongue and waited, but nothing came. _

_Curious he walked towards the bush when in a blur the environment around him shifted into what looked to be a library. He sat in the middle of the archive in a wooden chair along with a small table. He tried to move but quickly realized that his limbs were suddenly without feeling. "Who are you!" said a booming voice with a Greek accent. Harry quickly found himself at the end of a wand. "I said who are you?"_

" _I'm Harry, Harry potter" Harry found himself saying without his consent. "I am a British wizard seeking refuge and knowledge from a Greek warlock named Bemus to further my fight against the dark lord Voldemort" Harry gasped as he tried to catch his breath. The wizard in front of him frowned in thought for a moment before with a swish of his wand let harry go._

 _"Wait your just going to let me go?" said Harry in bedevilment at how a person could be so trusting. "Yes" said the wizard. "I sense your actions as pure and have no need for any further harm". "My name is Bemus and this is my home". Harry looked like a deer in headlights as he struggled to take in what had just happened. "yo..you...bu..w..why?"._

 _"Why what?" said Bemus amused._

 _Harry found himself at lost for words. At one side he was relieved that he was in no danger but in another he only had more questions. He had searched for Bemus the benign for the last three months and now he stumbled upon him by accident!_

 _"My boy there are no accidents" said Bemus._

 _What? How did he-_

 _"Oh, I said that out loud" Harry realized._

 _"Come let me show you around" said Bemus_

 _And with that Bemus turned around and proceeded to exit the room. Harry followed having many questions._

 _"What is this place and how did you sense my actions were pure?" asked Harry in a single breath_

 _"This is my home. The library you just came from is the home of centuries worth of magical knowledge that I had collected. One of which is the **ശുദ്ധ പ്രവർത്തനം** spell. It detects the users alignment. I had cast it on you when you awoke."_

 _"But I don't recall any spell nor did I see your hand move" said Harry_

 _Bemus laughed to himself. Harry didn't find any of it funny._

 _"My boy, not all magic can be seen"_

* * *

"Bloody old bastard" muttered Harry as he began to move

He secretly wondered what the old man would think of him now

Harry was brought out of his musing by a movement by a deep rumbling underneath him. To his left a rock face in the grove had started to shift and contour wildly. Out of nowhere a rune appeared in the air in front of it. It glowed brightly, before as if materializing from the rock itself a huge beast appeared from the rock face. It was a Golem. Harry's eyes widened. Golems haven't been around since the 16th century. This one must have been left still active.

Covered in moss it towered over Harry. Limbs made of bedrock. Hands the size of cars. All topped with a strangely skull shaped head made of sediment that have not seen the sun in millions of years.

.The beast dug it's colossal hands deep within the ground and with a mighty inhuman roar it lifted a boulder the size of a small house. Shifting it's grip the Golem chucked it at Harry with a ogreish grunt.

With a swift flick of his wand Harry transfigured the boulder into a flock of South African green pigeons. Reversing his grip he jabbed his wand at the Golem. A long tendril of fire shot of his wand like a torpedo. Wrapping around the Golem like a python around it's fresh kill.

The Golem shrieked with intensity as It struggled to fight the death grip the spell had put on it. Harry stood watch silently as the Golem tried it's very hardest to break free but to no avail.

With one last look at Harry the Golem crumbed back into the stone it came from. A rune fizzling in the air before vanishing.

Harry slipped his wand back into his holster before walking out of the grove on to a very trodden path.

Golems were made illegal in the 16th century when they were officially classified as dark magic. They work similarly to horcrux. Trapping the souls of the unsuspecting to material bounding them to the mortal plane. They were typically used on muggles. Most of them were just used as guards and for heavy labor. They didn't need feeding, shelter, had no free will, and live for a very very long time. Some even older then some countries.

Rock Golems were the most common as they were the most durable material available. Metal did not conduct magic nearly as well.

Harry strolled along the path taking in the scenery. He was determined to take his time to get where he was going. To make the man that was waiting for him wait even longer. Petty, yes but Harry didn't care.

He had now entered Hogsmeade. Dismissing the various detection charms with a flick of his wrist he strolled into the town. He walking past the tinted windows with the cold bitter air biting at his face. It had been a while since he had last come here. Faint memories of him laughing with Ron and Hermione. Of the joyful laughter of students and the bustle of the town.

He walked past a group of slytherin students talking among each other. Laughing and smiling like it wasn't just a few years since the war ended. They didn't notice him. Feeling a bit parched he entered the hogshead. The bartender barley gave him a glance as he ordered one butter beer. He paid a galleon and left. The bartender didn't even notice the coin.

Once he exited the town he was once more drawn into a memory of his late mentor.

* * *

 _"So your saying ancient magic was weak?" said Harry halfway through his breakfast_

 _He had lived with Bemus for a year now and so far he had taught him much. They were currently have a very avid discussion on whether the Egyptian native Hippogriff can take on the north american Thunderbird._

 _"Not weak in power but in utility" Bemus replied amused. "Ancient magic was still new and people had a hard time controlling it. So in a sense it was 'weak'"_

 _"But what about the various rituals, death curses, and other spells you've shown me, they're controllable. Weren't they ancient as well?"_

 _"Well, let me tell you a secret. Before incantations and wand movements and what not, magic used to be summoned on the emotion of the user coupled with a certain phrase. Emotion driven spells were often more uncontrolled. Say if a user was filled with hatred the spell they would produce would be a darker and dangerous spell. The phrases they used were typically what they wanted the spell to do. So powerful ancient spells like the killing curse need killing intent and a phrase such as 'let the thing be destroyed' while newer spells lack the need for intent and focus more on fancy shmancy wand movements and wordings instead, usually in Latin"_

 _"That's also why 'accio' translates to I summon in Latin. In fact a majority of spells in use today come from Latin roots mostly due to the eradication of the other civilizations"_

" _So what do you think" Bemus finished with his lecture_

 _Harry busy staring at a rather busty looking poster of a witch singer jumped startled_

 _"From the top then" Bemus thought unamused_

* * *

Harry was brought out of his memory when he had found himself in what looked to be an unmarked swamp.

He looked around before bringing forth his wand.

Bringing his palm up he flowed his hands in a graceful dance more fit for a symphony conductor then a wizard. Arching highs and swifts lows all while muttering the phrase " **اكشف عن هذه الجائزة التي سأطلبها** **"**

And then as if it was water the air in front of him rippled and dipped before shattering revealing the true scenery.

The ruins of a castle no _palace_ gazed down upon him. Black and grey walls 50 feet high. In what remained of the guard towers were Intrinsically decorated and soared high above. No less then 3 ruined courtyards in, what was once flourishing gardens now home to rot and whither. And within the center of the walls was a manor with the crumbling remains of a dome on top. Near the entrance of the manor was two stone statues holding bow and quiver.

Surrounding the Palace was acres and acres of untamed forest. Willows as thick a freight train cars shrouded in darkness and mystery. The ground the Palace was build on was primarily swampland and towards the west of the Palace lay a sparkling lake. It shimmered and glistened under the sun.

Harry walked forward kicking up dirt as he strode admiring what used to be here. He scratched a faint itch before proceeding. When the palace was new it must have been almost as grant as Hogwarts itself. He walked over a solid marble slab with a 'S' engraved into it. He strode towards two statues, something about them catching his eye. They were incredibly detailed. Their expressions almost life like. Their clothing crafted so painstakingly accurate that it looked to be real fabric. Their gem filled eyed shined with an almost magical aura. Suddenly movement in the center of the courtyard stole his attention.

He walked towards the courtyard slowing his stride when he got near and with a single movement brought out his wand. His body stiff in anticipation.

In the center of the courtyard was a stone tomb with a figure beside it. Cloaked in a dark robe as well the figure's features were hidden underneath a black hood.

The figure moved and turned around.

It looked at him giving and with a smooth motion pulled down it's hood.

A pale skinned man with a snake like appearance glared at him.

"You're late" hissed Voldemort, red eyes flashing


	2. Chapter 2

**Spell Incantations are written in bold**

* * *

It is said that hidden deep in the depths of the department of mysteries in a prophecy regarding wizard kind. Every few decades and decades to come will a dark wizard rise again to claim the magic world. It speaks of centuries worth of bloodshed of slavery of injustice and wrongdoing. And yet no matter the cost and danger good will forever triumph over the evilness of mankind.

Perhaps when Harry was still in his Hogwarts years did he see the world in black and white. Good over evil. Light over darkness. Simple thing really. But after nearly a decade of fighting death eaters, uncovering secrets, differentiating between foe and ally he had found his once iron clad judgement faded and blurred.

But if there is one thing that Harry was sure about. One thing that he was sure that nothing would ever change. Is that the man is front of him is evil.

Possibly the most evil man he had ever known.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to" said Harry

"The hobbit. How fitting of you to quote such mindless muggle rubbish." said Voldemort distastefully

Ignoring his taunt Harry continued "I had intercepted your message. From what I read I'm quite surprised Tom. A duel? Just like that? I had always figured our eventual meeting with be a pure chance accident."

"I see nothing wrong with it potter. Are you so fixed on your crusade for justice that you've never considered that I had a change of heart? That after all you have done to me and my forces. Destroying my horcruxes and loyal followers that I have decided to meet you head on?"

"You have no heart Voldemort." said Harry

"But yet you didn't detect any enchantments or jinxes placed on you. Is that not enough for you to believe me"

Voldemort was right. Harry did not detect and sort of enchantment placed on him or the area when he had arrived. Over his years of study he had learned a multitude of ways to detect and fend off dark curses. And yet none of these methods had given him any reading. While this should have comforted Harry instead it fed his ever growing tension. What would Voldemort's plan really be?

"Enough of this Tom. My patience has run short. Neither can live while the other survives. I trust you remember the prophecy? We duel here and we finish this. Just like you requested." said Harry

Voldemort fell silent before continuing with the closest thing he can muster to a smile. "You're right potter" Harry thought he would never hear that line. "You are a man of action, something I can respect. Perhaps we should move to a more open quarter."

This caught Harry off guard. He was ready to duke it out here and now but this change of location knocked him out of his comfort zone. He off course new the real reason for this sudden change. Eyeing the tomb he knew that while Voldemort did not care much for his late ancestor he still respected them enough that he would not want to see their tomb destroyed.

"Very well then" Harry replied cautiously

"Splendid" said Voldemort "After you"

They moved towards the third but much more wider courtyard. Filled with the dead willows and roots.

Voldemort forever the traditionalist walked exactly 15 yards away, Harry did the same. They stood 30 yards apart. As customary.

Voldemort drew out his wand. They lifted their wands to their nose. They bowed.

The duel had begun.

Sensing a slight shift at his feet Harry apparated out of the way just in time. Sneaking a glance he found the ground he had stood on had been transfigured into a pool of lava. Using his new position to flank Voldemort he unleashed a barrage of spells upon his location.

Voldemort had been caught off guard for a second by his sudden movement and in the nick of time enchanted the ground in front of him to rise up forming a wall of rock and dirt. It stayed up for a second before being blasted apart. Forming a solid dust cloud of dirt. Using the cover to Voldemort's advantage he apparated behind Harry.

Now it was Harry who was caught off guard as he moved out of the way of Voldemort's spells before he began to ward off the many curses coming his way. Going off what ever glimpse of wand movement he could see and the characteristics of the projectile, he managed cast a counter to most of the spells before they reached the half point.

Voldemort's barrage was flawless with each stroke of the wand, swish of his wrist, movement of his body being used to cast dark spells as fast as possible. This of course left Harry with no room for offense and kept him on his toes. They entered what is referred to in dueling terminology as a "death grip" with each opponent not being able to afford a switch in style or spell type. If Voldemort back down for even a millisecond the tides could turn out of his favor. If Harry failed to block even one of the spells the duel could end right then and there.

Harry had to think fast, death grips could go on for hours and Harry knew that he was bound to make a mistake at some point. Seeing a flash of green he dodged and continued. His bones and muscles ached with intensity. Much faster then they usually did. He had no chance to ponder why as he once again dodged another flash of green. In the midst of his frustration an idea came to him. Moving quickly he weaved a secondary magic within his wand movements. Using his left hand at his side and out of muscle memory alone he quickly applied a simple slippery charm to the ground beneath Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort eyes widened for a second his composure slipping, fearing transfiguration of the ground he stood on he emergency apparated out of the way.

Right into Harry's apparation ward.

Voldemort's apparation was stronger then he expected, the force of it shattering the ward but revealing his position.

He tumbled into the tree roots around the courtyard.

Harry seized the opportunity to end this and send forth a barrage of Styrgian death curses, Egyptian dark magic, Hindu point breakers, and a multitude of others. But he was too slow. Voldemort in a flash was covered in a solid dome of the roots at his feet. The bark hardened to deflect all of the curses sent at it.

Before Harry could undo the enchantment the dome had hardened into rock before being blasted apart. The debris flying towards Harry at astounding speeds.

With a flick of Harry's wand the debris was banished.

All but one.

Harry spotted the runestone a little to late and could only turn his back and hope his cloak absorbed most of the damage.

 _ **BOOM**_

Dirt. That is what Harry saw. Nothing like some good old dirt. He felt like every muscle in his body was on fire. Harry against all odds found himself in a state of bliss, not wanting to leave his soft spot on the ground. In fact he could take a nap right now. Soft snow, refreshing coldness, the smell of ozone.

Wait. Ozone?

Harry's eyes widened before he jumped out of the way. In a bright flash the earth he was just one was scorched by numerous lightning strikes.

Gathering his wits he looked around. He was at the shore of the lake next to the manor. He caught movement in the corner of his eye. Turning around he witnessed Voldemort rising above the battlements in a pillar of black smoke.

Internally Harry grumbled. Of all the archives and magical catacombs he had scoured. Of all the years of his study. He never ever found out that thrice-damned spell for flight.

Pointing his wand towards the lake he yelled " **Caligine egredietur** "

The lake shimmered before a navy blue mist rose from the water and rushed the shoreline completely covering it with a solid cloud of blue.

Using this cover to his advantage he quickly formulated a plan. His wand tip fizzling he sliced his skin along his left forearm. Drawing blood. He muttered to himself " **Nikushima wa chikara o motarasu** ". The wound already healing he felt a sudden strength within him. His senses took in everything around him. He felt energetic, fresh but at the same time not. "Strange" he thought "The ritual should have.." he was interrupted by a booming voice

"Interesting spell Potter" said Voldemort's voice coming from all around him. "None of my attempts at banishing it worked".

Harry stayed silent trying to pinpoint Voldemort's voice. His energy drained from the ritual. The ritual was temporary lasting 12 hours. More then enough time to finish this.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. A dark shadow. Wasting no time he pointed his wand towards the shadow.

" **Avada Kedavra!"**

Harry watched the curse slip into the blue mist and waited.

"Unforgivable's now Potter?" boomed Voldemort mockingly

"My, my has our mighty hero fallen. What would Dumbledore say?"

"I will fall even father if it means I can kill you Tom" Harry boomed back

Harry saw a flash of green before he dodged. Aiming his wand towards where the spell came from he muttered " **Solidatur** "

Immediately the mist around where his wand was pointed solidified into ice. A shattering sound was all he needed.

He sent out a barrage of blasting curses towards the shattering sound noting with satisfaction that each hit something. The mist began to clear. Going as quickly as it had came. In it's wake was...

A pile of rubble.

Confused Harry searched the area. Shattered ice pieces lay around the assorted bits of wall. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. A whizzing noise interrupted his investigation. He ducked, the spell colliding into the ground behind him. The world rocked. Opening his eyes he turned to see Voldemort flying above the lake firing another spell.

Thinking fast he sprinted to the lake in speeds not humanly possible. He reached the shoreline in seconds.

Muttering " **Glissade Casandra"** a solid sheet of ice formed on the surface of the lake. Sliding on it he chased after Voldemort countering and dodging the various curses thrown his way.

Gathering his concentration he apparated high in the air in an attempt to flank Voldemort only to hit what felt like a brick wall.

Hard.

He fell towards the lake shattering the ice and sinking deep within the ocean depths. Around him the water began to bubble and heat up. No doubt an advanced heating charm by Voldemort. The various plants on the lake floor shot up and wrapped around him. Preventing him from swimming. None of his attempts at the banishing them worked. He tried to transfigure himself but found himself unable.

Wondering why he looked around in the dark. Seeing a shimmering light he recognized it as an anti-magical runestone on the lake bed.

"Damn it" he thought "Damn it Harry think"

But it was to no avail nothing he found nothing that could work.

It couldn't end like this.

It couldn't.

Blackness started to form in the corners of his eye.

He had tried far to hard. He had been ready. He had sacrificed to much. Yet it wasn't enough. He needed to be at his best to battle Voldemort. His very best.

And yet for some reason in this entire battle he felt a bit weak. His spells Milliseconds slower. His mind numb. "It didn't make any sense." Harry thought.

"How could this be happening?" In the depths of the lake Harry's eyes widened. "Was it a spell".

It couldn't be.

He had checked.

But did he try everything?

Harry felt himself sinking deeper his breath running out.

Harry looked back. he thought of the fight. The events leading up to it. Anything. Nothing caught his mind except.

"That itch, that bloody itch" Harry thought viciously

"That itch when I first came into the palace grounds. It must have been it But how did it go undetected? Unless"

"Damn it Harry" Harry scolded himself "How could I be so stupid. The statues. The itch must have been the enchantment setting a bedrock for the statues to build upon. They must have triggered it. No wonder I couldn't detect it. It wasn't even on me yet."

Harry was furious at himself for letting this happen. It was clear now. Clear like glass.

He felt a bubbling inside of him. He was furious. He focused. His skin tingled. His vision sharpened and blurred. The water around his started to heat up and fizzle. Losing his last air in his lung he let loose his anger.

His anger at the world. His anger at Voldemort. His anger at his mentors. His allies. His foes. His family. His friends.

Himself.

The runestone glowed bright, brighter it ever was before.

It shattered.

Harry felt a sudden lift from his shoulders. He felt free. With a sharp flick of his wand the reeds imprisoning him were banished and he cast a bubble head charm on himself.

His gasped for air in the watery darkness. He knew what to do.

Swishing his wand erratically he yelled into the depths of the lake.

" **Jo'shu'land fwor zhe k'hor'szxolwazz!** "

Voldemort still floating above the lake, watched the surface of the water for movement. With a jolt he suddenly felt an energy spike in the area. He quickly apparated a safe distance to the shoreline. Curious. He observed.

In the midst of the Lake a light. It glowed brighter. And brighter. And..

Voldemort summoned a protective shield.

A wall of flame hit his shield with the force of a thousand elephants. He staggered but held strong. The fire surrounded him attacking his shield from all directions. Wave after wave of continuous fire. The land around his scorched black and ashed.

Eventually the fire died down. He banished the smoke, still within his shield. He gazed down at the aftermath.

The lake was evaporated. All traces of water was gone leaving nothing but charred ground and the white ashes of all the native plant life. The shoreline was covered in ash. No sand was visible. The forest was destroyed. All the leaves having been burned to a crisp.

In the middle of the now empty crater was a man. His wand up high.

Harry stood triumphantly in the middle of the lake. His shoulders were no longer tightened. His back no longer aching. His muscles were bursting with energy. He felt fresh.

"A hybrid spell potter" said Voldemort curiously. "A mixture of fiendfyre I presume?"

"Correct Tom" Harry replied.

"fascinating" said Voldemort his voice booming. "You know you would have made an excellent death eater. My right hand. Equals. We could have ruled the world you know"

Harry would have never admitted it but he felt tempted. He hated himself for it. To even think about joining Voldemort. After all that he has done...

"You have some nerve Tom. After all you have done to me. After all you have killed. You still think that you can turn me over." Harry's voice boomed in reply

Harry laughed.

"No, I decline your offer Tom" said Harry. "Because let me tell you something. After I kill you I'm going to take your corpse and march it straight to the ministry. I walk in dragging your corpse all the way and I'll kill every damn death eater I see. I'll tear down that statue of yours. And in it's wake I'll still your bloody body on a pike. Right alongside the minister of magic's head. Then I'll floo to Hogwarts. I'll come in just like any other guest right into the Headmaster's office. After I kill him I skin his corpse and display it in the great hall along with the bodies of every damn death eater there. I'll announce to the world that Voldemort is defeated."

Harry look Voldemort straight in the eye. "I'll reshape Britain into the country it was meant to be. Without any of your influence. I'll destroy every trace of you left in the damn world. I'll liberate every country your death eaters have plundered and captured. Every magical community. I'll announce to the international council of warlocks that the British isles are now safe. I'll rebuild and you will rot."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He flared with anger all traces of composure lost "You think you can win potter" he hissed.

"You scared you can't" replied Harry

"Insolence" Voldemort hissed "I'll strike you down" he roared.

Raising his wand Voldemort unleashed a barrage of curses and spells. Harry responded in kind unleashing his own arsenal. Their spells collided a quarter of the way through the lake. Vibrant explosions followed. Flashes of light. Rumbles of the ground. The area around the initial contact zone was obliterated. The palace destroyed by stray spells so powerful that even the magic resistant rock couldn't stop them. The remains of the forest had been decimated. The swamp land evaporated.

Harry now free from his restraints moved faster and quicker then ever. He weaved through his arsenal. Muttering almost every combat spell known to man. Some that haven't been spoken in centuries.

Voldemort as well had upend his game. He fought back with the same ferocity perhaps even more. But even he knew that this can not go on all day. He stamina was not the problem, but his mind. He also knew that Harry was suffering the same predicament.

Over time the Human mind gets bored of what it's seeing. The brain seeks to change things up. Perhaps it distorts the landscape for a second. Or changes the sky. These changes could prove to be fatal.

It was all a matter of luck. And unfortunately neither took an felix felicis that morning.

Something they both regret.

They fought all day and all night. The remaining students at Hogwarts who had stayed for the winter holidays would marvel at the illuminated night sky.

In early morning if when lady luck had turned her hand.

Despite the numerals rituals and spells meant to stop such an act. As a once in a lifetime act.

Voldemort stuttered.

He never even had a stuttering problem when he was a boy. It was a short stuttered. A millisecond repetition of a vowel that would have been missed by anyone else.

Anyone but Harry.

It just to happened that the spell he failed to utter was a shield spell.

The German death spell he had cast lasted no match against Voldemort's armored skin but it was enough to buy him seconds.

He capitalized greatly.

Harry sent forth all cluster of heavy duty spells. All of them hit. All of them his creation.

Voldemort tumbled back his wand falling out of his hand. His pale chest spilled out heaps of chunky black blood. His hardened skin deteriorated and boiled. His bony fingers disintegrated.

Harry apparated to the shore. He pocket Voldemort's wand before walking to Voldemort.

Voldemort gazed down at himself. His expression in disbelief "I..I didn't recognize those spells." he whispered.

"A magic you know not" quoted Harry. "Those spells were created for the sole purpose of ending you and you alone"

Voldemort stayed silent, his mouth without air. His eye's turned glassy. Harry stayed back watching as he uttered his last breath.

Voldemort had died on December 15. In the home of his ancestors. His legacy along with him.

Harry examined what remained of Voldemort's corpse.

Unfortunately his spells had disintegrated most of Voldemort's body but at least not the head. "I guess it will do. Now what kind of pike should I use?"

Harry couldn't ponder the subject any longer as he heard a faint humming. Bringing his wand out he searched around him. Nothing, yet the humming was still there and almost growing stronger. Lifting his wand above his had he said " **Reliea'so amount'mi"** a ripple in the area around him followed. Paying close attention he noticed a disturbance leading towards the palace. He investigated all thoughts of Voldemort's head from his mind.

This Humming was _beautiful_ It was coming from the ruins of the manor. Almost enchanting. It was inviting him to come. It wanted Harry to be there. Harry wanted to be there.

He approached the manor. The sound was close he could feel it.

Then it stopped. The environment was silent. Harry snapped out of his stupor. "What the" he thought

Coming to his senses he knew this place was enchanted. Most likely a trap. He needed to get away. Something caught his eye.

Blood on the floor.

He wanted to examine it before he found out that he couldn't move.

He looked down.

It was his blood.

He dropped down one hand on his wand, another on his now bleeding belly.

The last thing he saw was gem incrusted eyes.


End file.
